Arrows (B.C. Bow Contest)
Arrows are weapons in the game B.C. Bow Contest. Due to MochiCoins removal, any premium arrows not purchased prior to the removal of MochiCoins are unable to be bought. Appearance Arrows in B.C Bow Contest appear as normal arrows. The main part of the arrow is the colour of the player's caveman. At the back are two same-coloured fins. The top of the arrowhead varies in appearance, to match the purpose of the arrow the player is using. Game information Arrows are used to gain points. There are many types of arrows, the most common being the normal arrow. At the beginning of every level, the player has an infinite amount of normal arrows. When the player beats a level, he is rewarded with one or two new arrows of a different kind. Premium arrows are never rewarded, however, and can only be obtained if the player buys them with a Mochicoins account. Types This is a list of all arrows and their descriptions given by Nitrome. It also shows the price if it is a premium arrow. Regular arrows *Bomb arrows: Blow all other arrows away! *Boot arrows: Smells a bit but does a good job of hiding the target. *Copy arrows: Copy the last shot (even your opponent's). *Invincible arrows: Cannot be blown up by other arrows. *Multi-bonus arrows: Bonus increases for each shot that hits a target, up to 3 in a row. *Normal arrows: Just arrows! *No Wind arrows: Stops the wind - useful on a windy day! *Shield arrows: Erect a temporary shield over the target. *Splitter arrows: Splits into three arrows when shot. *Stone arrows: Solid as a rock! Click to activate. *Straight arrows: Straight flying arrows are not affected by gravity or wind! Premium arrows *Arrow multi-pack; Price: 3000, Description: All of the premium arrows in one handy package! *Air strike arrows; Price: 400, Description: Click to explode this arrow into more arrows! *Banana arrows; Price: 400, Description: Bananas! This arrow will keep bouncing until you click the mouse! *Director arrows; Price: 400, Description: Click to change this arrow's direction while in flight! *Dragonfly arrows; Price: 400, Description: Click and hold the mouse button while in flight to make the wings flap and adjust the flight path of the arrow! *Egg arrows; Price: 400, Description: Click to activate this arrow and grow it into a giant egg barrier to block your opponent's arrows! *Extinction arrows; Price: 600, Description: Extinction. Ultimate destruction. *Golden arrows; Price: Free, Description: Add a new target worth 1000 points! Try to place it where your opponents can't reach it! *Infection arrows; Price: 400, Description: Infect nearby arrows and steal your opponent's points! *Magnet arrows; Price: 400, Description: Magnetic! After firing this arrow the subsequent arrows you fire will be attracted to it! *Mine arrows; Price: Free, Description: Fire this arrow on a spot you want to protect. Blow other arrows up when they land nearby! *Smart bomb arrows; Price: 400, Description: Smart bomb arrows will blow all of your opponent's arrows away but leave yours intact! *Spirit arrows; Price: 400, Description: This arrow will float through solid objects but it will still hit targets and the ground! Gallery Air_strike 1.png|Air strike arrow Smart_bomb_1.png|Smart bomb arrow Egg_arrow.png|Egg arrow Dragonfly_1.png|Dragonfly arrow Magnet_1.png|Magnet arrow Director_arrow_1.png|Director arrow Banana_1.png|Banana arrow Spirit_1.png|Spirit arrow Golden_1.png|Golden arrow Mine_arrow_1.png|Mine arrow Splitter_1.png|Splitter arrow Multibonus_1.png|Multi-bonus arrow No_wind_1.png|No Wind arrow Boot_1.png|Boot arrow Straight_1.png|Straight arrow Copy_1.png|Copy arrow Invinciblearrow_1.png|Invincible arrow Stone_1.png|Stone arrow Shield_1.png|Shield arrow Bombarrow 1.png|Bomb arrow Normal Arrow.png|Normal arrow Arrows_pack_1.png|Arrows pack Extinction_1.png|Extinction arrow Infection Arrow.png|Infection arrow Video gallery Category:Interactive objects Category:Arrows Category:Weapons Category:B.C. Bow Contest